Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Presently there is no approach defined in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11ac specifications for multi-user multiple-input and multiple-output (MU-MIMO) technologies for powersave devices. However, for MU-MIMO, all wireless devices capable of multi-user (MU) communications need to be in an awake mode so that an access point (AP) may send them MU physical layer convergence procedure (PLOP) protocol data units (PPDU). Moreover, it is possible that antenna matrix may change over time due to movement of powersave devices, such as mobile phones and wireless speakers for example, and as a result the powersave devices may not be able to receive beamformed data packets.